


Forgive me father (I have sinned)

by Cat_Uni_creating



Series: Corrupted MC AU [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Seduction to the Dark Side, Shameless Smut, Simeon is so fun to tease, Teasing, falling angel, praying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Uni_creating/pseuds/Cat_Uni_creating
Summary: Falling never felt so good.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Corrupted MC AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 159





	Forgive me father (I have sinned)

**Author's Note:**

> biG THANKS TO @OliviaOnyx for being my beta in this fanfic <3
> 
> Also, I wrote this while listening to "Forgive father (I have sinned)" - Cradle of filth

Simeon should have stopped her. He knew the existence of that grey storm cloud that rolled over her head, filled with the thoughts of Lucifer and how he didn’t take responsibility for his actions, yet Simeon put all his faith into her love, he was sure that it was going to make her come through and find the rightful solution for this.

But somehow every little thing had went wrong and now here he was on the end of all flesh, end of all days to a love that predicted disaster since the day her smile transformed in a precious, dark way.

Simeon felt uncontrollably guilty and responsible for it.

So he went to look for her, to wherever Lucifer had locked her up to save her but now somehow he was the one becoming the prisoner to her charms.

He never meant to look at her in any other way, but her curves were inciting him into the deep caverns of desire that he had closed years ago.

A part of him regrets it. 

Black tight suit and horns of the same color on her head and her beautiful eyes completely covered in darkness as her sweet smile was nowhere to be seen. Instead the once pure human was in front of him, playing with herself with her tail, completely tied up for the danger she meant as she amusedly looked at him.

“What is supposed to be this, _Si-me-on?”_

The way she slowly said his name was torture as she obscenely playing with her hardened buttons, making him jolt at the unusual way his blood was boiling under his tan skin.

She, who was like a rose so purely sweet now had barbarous thorns to her delicacies.

He couldn’t answer, watching how she easily tore apart her restrains and walked to him like sandstorm in an hourglass, breasts bouncing with each step she made, until she was right in front of him, observing Simeon’s sapphire shining eyes and reflecting its light into her dark ones.

“Love me and worship me”

She whispered to him, her implications beginning to root inside as she pressed her lips into his, blanking his mind from any thought and smiling at him, before going to his ear.

“I’ll lavish you and ravish you”

A tremble flowed over his spine, eyes closing and feeling something hard between his pants.

“Fulfill all wishes and fetishes”

Her tail was slowly trailing over his body, easily disposing of his clothes as Simeon blushed in a furious red, and she despicably laughed at him for his reactions.

The great angel of the Celestial Realm, panting like a dog for her must have been deeply amusing.

What many never want to see and many never want to know, is the truth that lies behind their fantasies, their deepest need, which Simeon had closed with a key since the beginning of his existence, but now he was left alone with a women ready to break the box open. 

She slowly went down to her knees, looking the flustered angel right in the eye as she took him into her mouth. A pool of whirlwind desire surged from the very depths of his being as she slowly moved, up and down, making him delirious with the way her tongue teased him and years of denial exploded into her mouth as Simeon drowned in her vision like service wine.

Unceremoniously swallowing it all, she stood up, caressing his cheek sweetly, delighted by the flustered, lost expression he had.

“Devil’s got your tongue, angel?”

Before he could even reply, her wet folds caressed his shaft in one slow movement that made him gasp, hypnotized by the intense stare of her obsidian eyes, he couldn’t think beyond those heart-stopping eyes and sopping thighs.

Entering in one swiftly motion, Simeon felt his eyes going white for a moment.

_“Cum again?”_

She chuckled at her own joke and for a moment there was a fragment of her old self in her smile that broke the spell he was under as he ashamedly exclaimed.

“N-No, I--!” 

Interrupted by his own moan from the yanking of her hips, he could only be lost in her touch as a wicked spell was casted over him, Simeon was sure of it, as he came again.

Simeon legs felt weak, but she put her hands on his shoulders and held him firm into place, pounding into him until her own release, making him addicted to the obscene sounds that resonated around, him and her colliding again and again and what he was sure was his own voice at all volume. The immense and forbidden pleasure roaming him, it was enough to make him pledge loyalty just so he could experience such ecstasy again. Utterly addicted to her, despite the horrors that gestate beneath her beautiful appearance.

He came once again and couldn't help but beg.

“P-Please! _Ah,_ I can’t anymore…!”

She closed her eyes and he could feel her clenching around him as she finally came and took him with her too. With a pant, she separated from him.

“Well enough”

Confused, his ocean eyes stared at her, without enough energy to form words and she flashed him a cruel smile to his state.

“After all, you’re already mine, Simeon”

End of all flesh, end of all days, the stars predicted the disaster found in her bastard ways.

His wings - delicate and precious white - were corroding into black and as Simeon came to the realization that her words were true. He fell to his knees, placed his hands together and prayed with the last ounce of control he had.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned”

But the only answer he received was a relapse of the memory of her painted claws on his feathers, how divine where her whispered kisses, and how far he would go to feel it again. How broken he was for her. And as his tears fell down his face, he came to the realization that this was his fair punishment.

He, who was once blessed, has come undone under her touch.

Simeon, a sacerdotal, pure soul, was burned by desire for the demon queen of his dreams and now that infatuation turned into worship, he desired everything she was willing to give him.

All of him belonged to her.

Wiping the remainder of his tears, the horns growing in the cracks of his shattered purity. And he didn't have an ounce of guilt as he stood and walked with submission to his new master, mockingly repeating his last prayer.

_“Forgive me father, I have sinned”_

And he would sin again and again, as everything was for her.


End file.
